a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means and method for detecting the presence of an electrically conducting fluid, and in particular, to a means and method for actuating a signal upon detection of such fluid or upon tampering with the probe associated with the detection means and method.
b. Problems in the Art
There are many advantageous applications for a fluid sensing device. Among these are monitoring of basement water leakage, flood plains, fluid-carrying pipes or other fluid conveyors, and the like. Applications also exist for detection of thawing in freezers, malfunction of sprinkler systems, and remote monitoring of water levels.
It is essential that fluid detectors be reliable, accurate, and durable. Additionally, it is desirable that they be economical, adaptable for a variety of positionings and uses, and resistant to tampering and malfunction.
Numerous attempts have been made to produce a fluid detector for a variety of purposes. Many are complex and not economical. Others do not allow for placement of remote testing probes so that monitoring can be done from a central or convenient location.
Many present devices also are subject to tampering or malfunction without any means of notifying or signaling such an occurrence. For example, there are devices having a fluid-sensing probe comprised of two adjacent conducting members. Such devices signal the presence of fluid when the fluid bridges or shorts the two probe ends. However, this type of circuitry has inherent problems. If the electrical wires to the probe ends are cut, damaged, or otherwise broken or non-conductive, no signal will occur even if fluid is engaged across the probe ends. This is a tremendous deficiency in these currently used devices.
It is also important that maintenance be easy and economical, as well as the manufacture of these devices. Present devices are deficient in the complexity and cost associated with their parts, and in the periodic maintenance and checking required of those devices.
A still further deficiency of the present art is that it is many times advantageous to power the devices by batteries which are economical and allow placement of the devices in locations where household or commercial alternating current is not available. While many presently used devices are battery powered, their circuitry either consumes so much current that the battery life is limited, requiring frequent replacement of batteries, or, there is no monitoring of the strength of the batteries. Without this, the batteries could fail, either from use or deficiencies in the batteries, and the ability of the device to signal the presence of fluid would be lost. Furthermore, if the batteries' strength falls below a certain level, the circuitry may not function accurately.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to be able to interface a fluid detector, like the present invention, into existing monitoring systems, for example, home security alarm systems.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a means and method for the detection of electrically conducting fluids which improves over or solves the deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector which signals the presence of fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector which signals if the probe associated with it or the wires connected to the probe are broken or tampered with.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector which prevents false signaling upon turning the device on.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector which is constantly powered, at low current levels, but includes a battery monitor which signals the decrease of the battery's strength below a preset level.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector which allows placement of a passive fluid detecting probe at substantial distances from the circuitry of the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector which allows placement at or in normally or relatively inaccessable locations, and at remote, unattended sites.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and reliable fluid detector which can be interfaced into a variety of conventional monitoring or security alarm systems.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.